wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cheat code
♟♟ C H E A T C O D E This is a character that belongs to Verglas, she was given to me by my good friend Arrow. Please don't use her without permission first! A P P E A R A N C E Such a strange enigma to see this dragoness upon the sandy streets of Foxtail, for, being an IceWing, most always assume she's hot, taking selfies. Yet, if her tribe wasn't so rare out in this city, she would just appear your typical IceWing... well almost, she stands out a lot in a crowd of her own tribe, having deary grey-blue scales along with bright streaks of neon cyan blue. She's just so noticeable, the shimmering of bright blues upon her scales, for upon the sharp rows, flurry of bright colorations, whorling in and out and clatter peacefully. - cryo colors / neon cyan blue - skinny / like faux fur and glitter - slight white sparkles upon scales kinda like glitter or stardust - has a selfie stick with her,,, always - icicle spikes on back of neck are painted with silver and cyan markings - ice blue eyes, almost the entirety of the eyes turn black while the pupil glows ice blue when corrupted - wings are whorls of navy, turquoise and some neon blue, mixed in with flakes of silver P E R S O N A L I T Y - sleep deprived selfie queen - absolutely obsessed with any and all games / expert at most / chess is her favorite - twitchy but chill - terrified of butterflies, moths, and dirt - obsessed with tech / social media / and selfies - maybe not entirely sane - split personality / has some 3,000 year old dragon ghost living inside her - kinda reckless, she sometimes likes doing dangerous things - really smart, could probably build her own computer if she felt like it - really laid back, like seriously - enjoys running, one of her many hobbies T R I V I A - great at dance and running - incorporates internet slang into her regular speech - text - text S K I L L S * really smart, has a wide knowledge of technology beyond others understanding, why she became a hacker * typical IceWing abilities, frostbreath and saretted talons if ever so needed which is pretty much never * pretty fast, but tends to like walking is all B A C K S T O R Y text R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand H A R D L I T E very positive likes hanging out with her older bro online. M A Y H E M positive good friends, enjoy hanging out, thinks she pretty cool and weird, something she likes in dragons G L A S S positive / neutral knew her for a little while before she moved away, likes talking to her sometimes but honestly doesn't know her well enough, probably someone she'd like to get to know better in the future T U R N T A I L positive her cool dad, they get along well so it's all good but doesn't like how he forbids a lot of things, drives her up the walls a bit, coffee buddies T A U R U S very positive bff, she's glad to have her around. Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student)